fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
FrankenFrog
FrankenFrog is the second episode of the first season of Mina and the Count. Synopsis After Victor and Vlad "revive" Mina's doll she wants to do the same at desection day with the frog Nick cut apart. However everyone is terrified of the frog and chaos is created. Vlad heads out so he can stop the frog. Plot The scene begins with Victor Frankenstein commanding Mina to give him some stuff wich he needs to fix some things. Vlad says to her to pay good attention to Victor's surgery. Victor then asks Mina to throw the switch, two sticks become loaded with electricity and Victor revives the doll of Mina and gives it to her. Igor then comes and says that Vlad has to go to bed and pulls him along. Igor then sits on his chair and watches TV. Victor suggests to take Mina home. When everyone left Karloff lies on a table asking if there still is anyone there. Later on the day Mina had arrived at school and Nick is jumping on the erasers, and Ms. Goodheart tells him to stop since they are already clean. Ms. Goodheart then says today is the day they have been waiting for, the class gets excited, and Goodheart tells it is disection day, which grosses the students out except Nick. Mina, Martha and Nick are put in one group to disect the frog, and Martha says she might pass out. When Nick shows the scissor Martha faints but Mina manages to catch her. Nick begins cutting everywhere and then asks Mina and Martha if it looked allright. The girls look and Martha faints again. Nick then says something is wrong with his frog. Mina then remembers that she said the same thing to Vlad. Mina then asks the glue from Nick, who first questions her, but Mina demands he gives it to her. Nick hands it over followed by a stapler and a piece of tape. Mina then grabs an electronic sharpener and revives the frog. When Martha sees the frog she faints and Nick wants to examine the frog but gets thrown away by the frog with its tongue. The class then runs out of the classroom while screaming. The frog comes out of the classroom and causes the whole school to panic. The whole school is wrecked and a newreporter said it all suposely was started by Mina. Igor sees this on the news and warns Vlad. Vlad is grumpy and says it better had to be good. Igor shows him what was happening and Vlad says they need to get to Mina's school but doesn't know how to travel there in daylight. The principal has called the SWAT. The principal says that there is a hideous creature in the school. The SWAT then sees Igor with a suitcase and see him as the monster that is attacking a defenseless suitcase so try to get Igor, who runs away from them. Vlad was in the suitcase and tries to open it but it won't open. The class runs away from the frog and pass the suitcase and afterwards Mina passes it, but Vlad grabs her and says her to open the suitcase. Mina can't open the suitcase and falls on the ground unconscious. The frog then pulls Mina into the library. Vlad, as suitcase, says this to the kids who then all head towards the library. Martha asks what to do and Nick suggests torture which makes Martha faint again. Nick then helps Vlad to open the suitcase but is scared by a vampire coming out of it so he and the rest of the class flee. Vlad tries to hypnotize the frog but fails and is thrown away by him. The wall then breaks open and Igor, Vicor and Karloff break in. Karloff and FrankenFrog feel a special connection and become friends. Martha wakes up and sees all the monsters and decides to close her eyes again, saying it isn't her day. Vlad asks if Mina ressurected the frog, and she said yes in a sad voice. Vlad then says he is proud of her and asks how she did it as the two walk away. Mina says she did it just like he and Victor did with her doll. Vlad laughs and says that her doll isn't alive. The scene switches to the destroyed classroom where Mina's doll comes to life and giggles. Characters Main Characters *Mina Harper *Vlad the Count *Igor *Nick Powell *Martha Halle *FrankenFrog Minor Characters *Victor Frankenstein *Karloff *Deem *Duim *Ms. Goodheart *Jesse *Klauss *Newsreporter *The Principal *SWAT team Trivia *Changes made from the original short; **Victor is added to the story, and replaces Vlad in the first scene. Category:Episode Category:Mina and the Count Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes